


Siła słabych

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bohaterowie TW przeniesieni w piracką rzeczywistość. <br/>Brutalny kapitan, przeciwko któremu buntuje się załoga i konsekwencje, które to za sobą niesie. Cena, którą płaci się za władze i brak poszanowania własnej załogi. Kapitan Stiles już wie, a ty chcesz się dowiedzieć, co go spotkało?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siła słabych

Na pokładzie coś się działo, panowało tam niemałe zamieszanie i Derek mógł przysiąc, że słyszy wystrzały kul armatnich. Ktoś próbował przekrzyczeć wiatr, rozszalałą naturę, która zapewne w żaden sposób nie ułatwiała walki. O ile była to walka, bo tego mężczyzna nie mógł być pewnym. Nie, kiedy był nagi i przykuty do koi w kajucie kapitana. O tak, Stiles Stilinski lubił zostawiać go w ten sposób, ponieważ czasami nachodziła go potrzeba. Schodził wtedy na dół, odwracał go jak akurat było mu wygodnie i brał. Ostro, mocno, brutalnie. Do tego stopnia, że po wszystkim wzdłuż jego ud spływały stróżki krwi wymieszanej ze spermą. Derek nienawidził go a jednocześnie czekał każdej chwili w której mężczyzna pojawiał się w kajucie i obdarzał jego ciało zainteresowaniem. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że nie było nikogo innego, że był jedynym którego ciało Stilinski brał w posiadanie, jedynym, który podniecał go na tyle, by wciąż tu być, by nie stać się pokarmem dla krążących w tych wodach rekinów. Z drugiej strony czuł się chory, ponieważ zainteresowanie mężczyzny ograniczało się tylko do jego ciała i im bardziej było ono poranione, krwawiące i zmaltretowane, im więcej bólu mu sprawiał tym większą miał zabawę. Derek był więc skuwany, przypalany, smagany biczami, okładany pijawkami. Nie pamiętał, przestał liczyć jak wymyślne stawały się sposoby na okaleczenie go, ale jedno dostawał zawsze w zamian. Mocny, dla większości podchodzący pod gwałt seks, który jemu odpowiadał.

Zamrugał i szarpnął się więzach słysząc, że powyżej niego atmosfera uległa zmianie. Zrobiło się cicho, a przynajmniej ciszej, jedynym co wciąż szalało był żywioł. To jednak nie było niczym nowym, sztorm stanowił integralną część ich życia, a kiedy i on przycichł do nozdrzy Dereka dotarł zapach czegoś pieczonego.

Ktoś zszedł pod pokład i wypiął go z więzów. Usiadł, roztarł nadgarstki i spojrzał na mężczyznę pytająco. Ten uśmiechnął się i postawił przed nim talerz z parującym jeszcze płatem mięsa. Derek zerknął na nie i zrozumiał. Sięgnął po nie i mimowolnie jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

 

***

 

Silny wiatr rozdymał żagle. Łajba pruła naprzód z całą siłą jaka w niej drzemała. Wiszące na sznurze ciało kołysało się tak intensywnie, że słabsze żołądki mogłoby to przyprawić o chorobę morską. Na tym pokładzie jednak nie było nikogo słabego. Isaac siedział na beczkach z wodą pitną i w zamyśleniu żuł uwędzony płat mięsa, obserwując krew kapiącą powoli na wyszorowany niedawno pokład. Teraz już nikt nie rozkazywał mu kiedy musi łapać za szmaty, a kiedy nie. Nikt nie stał nad nim z batem, który opadał na jego nagie, przeorane bliznami plecy, w chwili gdy uznał, że nadmiernie się obijał. Spojrzał na swoją drewnianą nogę. Ją też zawdzięczał ich wspaniałemu kapitanowi. Pewnego dnia rozciął sobie goleń o szkło, ale mimo próśb nie uzyskał pomocy. Zmuszony więc był owinąć ją w brudne szmaty. Ból narastał, noga puchła, rana sączyła się, ropiała, ślimaczyła. W końcu noga sczerniała i kapitan Stilinski podjął decyzję o jej odcięciu. Isaac zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Do teraz czuł tamten ból i słyszał w uszach swój krzyk, błaganie by tego nie robił. Przymknął oczy kiedy otoczył go zapach rozgrzanego piłowaniem ciała, wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie odbierającego zmysły cierpienia. Zniósł to, jak i każde wcześniejsze upokorzenie wiedząc, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym mężczyzna zapłaci.

Dorabiał sobie swoją drewnianą nogę wyobrażać sobie jakiego rodzaju karę wymierzy swojemu kapitanowi, bo chociaż byli na otwartym morzu możliwości było wiele, a jednak rzeczywistość przerosła jego wyobrażenia, była lepsza. Dziś, tu i teraz, nie mógł wprost nie zgodzić się z innymi członkami załogi, że nie było gorszej kary. Najbardziej spektakularny upadek, odarcie z człowieczeństwa, odebranie mężczyźnie wszystkiego - od jego ukochanego statku, który teraz należał do nich, po możliwość ostatniego pochówku, w ukochanym morzu. Oderwał kolejny kawałek mięsa i jego uśmiech się poszerzył. Tak, choć nieco żylaste i za suche, nawet to mięso stawało się wykwintną potrawą, bo stanowiło o ich zwycięstwie. A smak zwycięstwa jest zawsze słodki. Najsłodszy.

 

***

 

Scott nigdy specjalnie nie rzucał się w oczy. Jako niemowa, w zasadzie zawsze mógł wtopić się w otoczenie, co często ratowało go przed dotkliwą karą. Początkowo więc znienawidził kolorowe ptaszysko, które przykleiło się do niego pewnego dnia i nie chciało odejść. Próbował je zagłodzić, zniechęcić i przepędzić, ale ono upodobało go sobie i zostało. I nagle mężczyzna znów jakby odzyskał głos, i to w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Papuga odzywała się zawsze wtedy kiedy nie powinna, napytawszy tym samym im obu biedy. Obrywał jednak zawsze tylko Scott i wtedy naprawdę miał się ochotę jej pozbyć, a jednak kiedy obolały po zadanych mu razach kładł się wieczorem na siennik, a ptaszysko lokowało się gdzieś blisko niego czuł się lepiej, bo nie był sam. Isaac miał swoją drewnianą nogę, na którą narzekał, ale jednocześnie traktował ją jak towarzyszkę niedoli. On przed swoją papugą nie miał nikogo, tylko ciszę.

Z biegiem czasu, atmosfera na statku zaczęła się zagęszczać, a ptaszysku zaczęły wypadać jego kolorowe pióra upodabniając go tym samym, do opłakanego stanu całej załogi. I tylko języczek pozostał mu wciąż tak samo ostry. Scott zaczął łapać się na tym, że zastanawia się czy ptak potrafi może czytać w jego myślał, bo wielokrotnie wyrażał opinie, których mężczyzna nie miał możliwości powiedzieć na głos. Nawiązała się między nimi nić przyjaźni, która rozsierdzała kapitana. Próbował papugę usunąć ze statku, ale zwierzak okazywał się zawsze sprytniejszy od niego, co bawiło załogę, która nawet nie starała się tego maskować. Skutkowało to zwykle batami, ale nie miało to znaczenia. Nie wtedy, kiedy potrzebowali tej małej odskoczni od szarej, przytłaczającej rzeczywistości.

Scott zajmował się kuchnią, był to jego przydział obowiązków i zwykle zajmował się tym pod pokładem, głównie obierając góry ziemniaków lub patrosząc złowione wcześniej ryby. Ostatnio jednak, kiedy nie padało zabierał je na pokład. Siadał naprzeciwko poruszanego wiatrem ciała i podczas gdy jego ręce wprawnie wykonywały swoje, jego oczy syciły się widokiem przed nim. Jego ukochana papuga, siedząca na czubku głowy ich znienawidzonego, martwego kapitana. Zapach pieczonego mięsa unoszący się gdzieś niedaleko. Jasna stróżka krwi spływająca po nagim udzie wiszącego ciała. I skrzeczący głos powtarzający w kółko zwycięstwo, _zwycięstwo_.

 

 ***

 

Erica nie mogła być bardziej różna od brata. Owszem podobnie jak on kochała morze i to właśnie dlatego wypłynęła z nim pod jego banderą. Szybko jednak okazało się, że nie jest w stanie znieść sposobu w jaki traktował on ludzi, jak mocno umniejszał ich wartość i jak bardzo o nich nie dbał. Jej brat był ślepym, zapatrzonym w siebie i swój statek korsarzem, który mógł albo zajść bardzo, bardzo wysoko, albo zostać bardzo szybko zgładzonym przez pokłady własnej pychy i egoizmu. Erica nie była pewna czy chce na to patrzeć. Kochała go, chociaż ich rodzice, którzy byli prostymi ludźmi - parą rybaków, nie nauczyła swoich dzieci czym jest miłość do innych. Wpoiła im za to miłość do morza. I ciężką rękę, której Stiles nie wahał się używać nawet na niej. Dość szybko przekonała się, że na jego statku nie jest już jego siostrą, jest członkiem załogi i jako jedna z nich jest też odpowiednio do swojego statusu traktowana. Powoli zaczynała nienawidzić go równie mocno jak inni, ale wciąż gdzieś w środku miała nadzieję, że Stiles widzi w niej swoją siostrę, kogoś więcej, ale po prostu nie chce tworzyć dysharmonii poprzez wyróżnianie jej.

Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy to się stało. Kiedy straciła wartości aż tak bardzo by jej brat był w stanie przehandlować ją za przysłowiową beczkę rumu. A jednak została sprzedana innemu kapitanowi, chociaż nigdy nie dowiedziała się dlaczego. Jego statek był mniejszy, załoga jeszcze bardziej zaniedbana, a ona sama dzieliła czas między jego obskurną koję mężczyzny, a szmatę do mycia pokładu. Pęczniała w niej nienawiść, zacierały się jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia i pewnego dnia zorientowała się, że przestała myśleć o nim jak o członku rodziny a bardziej jak o wrogu, który zasługuje na zgładzenie, zniszczenie, śmierć. W najgorszych chwilach, kiedy jej ręce pokrywały pęcherze, kiedy morzył ją głód wyobrażała sobie jego zagładę. Puszczała wodze fantazji i zabijała go raz po raz, coraz to bardziej krwawo i wymyślnie.

Pracowała właśnie na przystani napełniając beczki wodą pitną, kiedy zobaczyła na horyzoncie znajomą banderę statku jej brata. Zapłonął w niej gniew a spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów wymknęło się siarczyste przekleństwo. Zmrużyła oczy, przysłoniła je ręką i próbowała wypatrzyć jego znienawidzoną twarz. Na dziobie stał niemowa Scott i jego papuga, która wołała w kółko jej imię. Dziewczyna wspięła się na jedną z zamkniętych beczek. Jej brwi były uniesione, ale odmachała mężczyźnie. Zauważyła, że trzymał coś w ręku. Zamachnął się tym i po chwili łapała w ręce spory, ugotowany płat mięsa.

I dopiero teraz spostrzegła sznur, dopiero teraz zrozumiała. Przycisnęła prezent mocno do piersi. Jej krzywda została pomszczona, jej cierpienie zostało wynagrodzone. Uśmiechnęła się i wbiła w niego zęby. Smakował jak niebo. Jak wyzwolenie.

 

***

 

Czas zawsze upomina się o swój żołd niezależnie od tego, czy dotyczy to kapitana, majtka, niewolnika, człowieka czy zwierzęcia. Nie ma dla niego znaczenia, _kiedy_ , nie ma znaczenia _jak_ , on znajdzie najmniej spodziewaną chwilę by odebrać dług. I każdy kto musi zapłacić będzie płakał rzewnymi łzami wyłuskując z kieszeni ostatnie dukaty, ale i one nie będą wystarczająco ważne. Jest tylko jedna rzecz cenna dla czasu. Życie.

Kawał mięsa opadł z cichym pacnięciem na wyszorowany niedawno pokład, gęsta, nienajświeższa już krew utworzyła wokół krąg. Kuternoga z cichym postukiwaniem i szerokim uśmiechem przejechał szczotą ścierając plamę. Mięso rzucone sprawnie, trafiło w ręce Scotta i już po chwili skwierczało na ogniu. Morze było niespokojne, ale nie zapowiadało się na kolejny sztorm.

I tylko ciało dyndające na sznurze, zdawało się nie zgadzać z ogólną radością panującą na pokładzie. Tu i ówdzie brakowało mu już różnych, większych i mniejszych części. Gdzieniegdzie napoczął się już proces rozkładu. Stiles Stilinski zapłacił najwyższą cenę za swoją miłość do statku, a nie jego załogi. Przez wiele lat, pomiatał ludźmi dbając tylko o swoją Betty, swoją cenną łajbę. Swoją małżonkę. Uważał, że on i ona stanowią siłę, jakiej nikt nie jest w stanie powstrzymać, że stanie się korsarzem wszechczasów, że do końca będzie tylko on i jego statek. Załoga stanowiła dodatek. Często, głaszcząc koło sterowe, mówił o nich _nic nie warty pokarm dla rybek_.

Aż w końcu sam stał się pokarmem.


End file.
